


not every love burns

by ODed_on_jingle_jangle



Series: for you, above all [4]
Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODed_on_jingle_jangle/pseuds/ODed_on_jingle_jangle
Summary: Beth lies across from her, one hand curled in the middle of the bed, her fingertips tucked into a wrinkle in the sheet. She faces her with a gentle gleam in her gaze that matches the smile on her mouth. This soft, knowing smile that somehow reminds Addy of rainbow sprinkles on soft serve sundaes at the Dairy Cream.“What are you looking at?” she asks, barely above a whisper.“My girl,” Beth murmurs. “Always my girl."
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Series: for you, above all [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667389
Comments: 25
Kudos: 162





	not every love burns

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous sent: _If you're still taking dare me prompts, would you ever consider doing one about Beth and Addy's first time? I've really enjoyed everything you've written for them so far_
> 
> Here it is! Since you like the other stuff I've written for them, hopefully it's okay that this falls into continuity with the _for you, above all_ collection. So on that note, the following fic touches on Beth's trauma regarding her assault. Those moments are brief, as it's mainly Baddy focused, but nonetheless present and I want to warn for it, so people who may be triggered or discomforted are aware.
> 
> Title is from A Softer World: 1210.

It’s a drizzly kind of day. The world outside Beth’s curtains is washed out gray, drops sprinkling down in a light rain. Addy listens to it patter rhythmically against the window glass, lying on her side in Beth’s bed, head on Beth’s pillow, arm tucked beneath. 

Beth lies across from her, one hand curled in the middle of the bed, her fingertips tucked into a wrinkle in the sheet. She faces her with a gentle gleam in her gaze that matches the smile on her mouth. This soft, knowing smile that somehow reminds Addy of rainbow sprinkles on soft serve sundaes at the Dairy Cream. 

“What are you looking at?” she asks, barely above a whisper. 

“My girl,” Beth murmurs. “Always my girl.” 

Fondness thrums in Addy’s chest. She slowly crawls her hand over the sheet, fingers finding the same wrinkle and slipping beside Beth’s. Their pinkies brush and Addy links them together like she used to do, back when they were little kids. 

But they aren’t little kids anymore and it’s different this time. The contact sends shivers all through Addy’s body and pools into this wanting warmth behind the fabric of her underwear. She moves her hand over Beth’s, uncurls her fingers to rub them with her own. Beth’s fingers are smooth, slender, and anything but delicate. Dexterous, deceptively strong digits with the power to bring pyramids down should she dare to dig them into the Tacy’s thigh, with the power to bring death should she ever grip that gun again and squeeze the trigger. 

Addy wants them, wants their power, wants the release of all this warmth that just keeps building. She takes Beth’s hand and guides it down between her legs, overtop the flannel of her pajama shorts. Her eyes never leave Beth’s face as she does so, watching for any sign that this isn’t okay, a tense twitch of her brow or a tightening of her lips. 

What happened with Kurtz has complicated things, getting into the mood hasn’t been easy for Beth and thus far she hasn’t been comfortable with Addy going below the belt. So Addy peers into her and measures her response, feeling this out. She will stop at the first indication Beth isn’t okay with this. 

But Beth’s eyes only sparkle and her hand is steady. She licks her lips as she wiggles even nearer to Addy on the bed, her other hand creeping forward and tugging Addy’s shorts down her hips. Relief washes through her and she releases Beth’s hand, letting Beth take charge of the situation entirely. She’s shown Beth what she wants. Beth can take it from here, Addy is hers to have. 

Beth pulls her underwear off slowly, purposefully, tongue tip teasingly peeking out of the corner of her lips. She nudges at Addy’s hips and Addy knowingly rolls onto her back, Beth’s comforter sliding off her shins. It lands on the floor with a plush thump and the mattress gives a soft creak as Beth rises on her knees. 

She sweeps her hand up the inside of Addy’s thigh and ever so gently traces her fingertips over Addy’s folds. Addy gasps, taking it in, the tingles, Beth above her, so beautiful. When Beth is on top of the pyramid, she looks towering, impenetrable. A jagged iceberg in the form of a girl. 

But like this, here in her bedroom as the rain sprinkles the world beyond and Addy lies bare for Beth alone to behold, the iceberg melts. She is as soft as sunbeams through threadbare curtains and quite nearly shy, just short of it as she slips a finger into Addy and asks, 

“This okay?” 

“Yeah,” Addy breathes up to her, heart like a drum. 

Beth bobs her head. Her other hand comes to rest on the toned muscles of Addy’s middle as her finger slips in and out, exploratory. Pleasure sings its way through Addy’s body and she rocks her hips in encouragement. Beth grows bolder and adds another finger. 

Addy loses her head in a haze of heat as Beth continues, thrusting in and out with with more confidence, harder, faster. It’s almost intoxicating. Addy can feel herself getting wetter by the second and she hears it too, the sounds getting slicker around Beth’s quickening fingers. Her own breath quickens with them, coming out in pants. Sounding like it does when Addy’s running laps or doing drills up and down the bleachers. 

“Oh,” Beth says suddenly, full of awe. 

Addy shudders beneath her, distantly wondering what she’s discovered. She means to ask, but the only thing that makes it past her lips is a moan. Beth’s free hand drifts below Addy’s navel as she keeps thrusting, and a new sensation ripples through Addy like lightning as Beth flicks her clit. 

The haze intensifies and Addy moans again, longer, yearning. Beth never stops thrusting and begins rubbing her clit in unison. The pad of her finger presses flush to the tiny nub and rolls over it in these slow, circular motions. This unintended, needy pule flees from Addy’s tongue. 

“Faster,” she urges. 

Beth obliges, speeding up the pace. 

Suddenly there’s a firestorm blazing through her blood. Addy’s hips buck upward, her inner walls clenching around Beth’s fingers. Her pleasure reaches this rapturous peak, and she grasps back at Beth’s pillowcase, fiercely twisting the fabric in her hands. 

“Beth,” she moans much louder than she means to, every sensitive nerve of her body flaring like stoked coals. 

Her orgasm pours out, nectar gushing around her girlfriend’s hand. Beth pulls out, herself breathless, eyes glittering brightly. She brings her fingers to her lips and licks Addy’s slick off of them with long, deliberate strokes of her tongue like she’s savoring the glaze from an especially delightful dessert. 

Addy catches her breath while she watches, relaxing as the heat of her climax tapers off. 

“Any louder than that and you might wake my mom up from her oxycodone coma,” Beth teases, pushing the finger that had rocked Addy’s clit right into her mouth and sucking it clean. 

“Shut up,” Addy huffs petulantly. 

Beth slowly draws her finger out of her mouth, swipes her tongue over her lips to catch whatever taste might be left on them. 

“You look happy,” she says coyly. 

Addy reads between the lines, knows there’s actually a question here, a trace of insecurity. _I did make you happy, didn’t I?_

“Very,” Addy reassures her, softening her voice as she adds, “Happier than I knew I could be.” 

Beth blinks and her shoulders slump so slightly that people who didn’t know her better wouldn’t even notice the tension leave them. She smiles down at Addy, resting the flat of her hand to Addy’s thigh. 

“Should I make you happy too?” Addy asks, propping herself up on her elbows. 

Beth hesitates. She drums her fingers against Addy’s skin, sucks her lower lip between her teeth as she shakes her head. 

“Not yet. This was good but I just…I need a little bit more time before I’m ready for things to be done _to_ me. Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Addy answers, “of course.” 

She’s slightly disappointed. She was hoping to fill Beth up with the same sensations Beth just filled her with, eager to bring her to the edge and watch her quiver there, see her lips part before listening to her moan pour between them. But she also understands that when Beth is ready for all that to happen, it will be worth the wait. 

Addy sits up more and reaches down, hiking her underwear and pajama shorts back up. With that, she affectionately brushes her lips over Beth’s. Beth returns the kiss, mouth curling in a contented smile. Beth wraps her arms around her before flopping back down to the bed, drawing a surprised shriek out of Addy as she’s brought down with her. 

“Bitch,” she chides playfully. 

“Oh, you know you love it.” 

And Addy does. So she snuggles close to Beth as the sweat dries on her skin, resting her head upon her breast and idly noting that the rain outside hasn't stopped yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was on the short side and the sex wasn't reciprocal, but I'm still feeling out writing sex that isn't of the disturbing variety 'cause it's been awhile since I've done that, and I've also got other sexual Baddy WIPs. So fear not, there will be more explicit Baddy stuff in the future that will feature more reciprocal content.


End file.
